The Lovian Book of Records
English | publisher = Alphabet Publishers | date = 2011 | editions = 2nd | genre = Trivia book | mediatype = Print (hardback) | pages = | previous = | next = }} The Lovian Book of Record: A look into Lovia's weird and wonderful is a book about records, wierd and wonderful things. A new edition will be released every 1-2 years. The current edition is written by Justin Abrahams, together with Jhon Lewis who works with the book since 2013. Chapter 1: Lovia's most interesting people There have been may interesting people throughout Lovia's history. We will look at those with many interesting accomplishments. Henry Istvan Henry Istvan (1894-2006) will always go down in Lovian history for many things. He currently holds five records, more than any other person. He holds the record for most wars fought by any Lovian: eight different armed conflicts; longest military career of any Lovian: he fought in every decade from 1914-1952. He also holds the record for most spouses to one man: '''9; most children to any Lovian': 29; and he is the '''oldest Lovian ever': he died at 112 years old in Newhaven. Governors Robert Pennington holds the record for the longest serving Governor; as Governor of Sylvania, he was in power from 1937-1953. Between 1956-1958 he was Governor too so in total, Pennington was twenty years the Governor of Sylvania. Michal Hrbiť was the shortest serving Governor; he was murdered in June 1940 when he was elected as Governor of Oceana in December 1939. Princess Lucy became the first female Governor when she was elected in the 1935 State Elections of Sylvania. Lucy was also the first Governor who was member of the Royal family of Lovia. She became Queen in 1938. Category:Book Category:Ramsley Family Category:Alphabet Publishers Prime Ministers Rick Frances was Prime Minister from February 1 in 2003 to January 31 in 2007. He is the Prime Minister with the longest served time. Frances was also the first Prime Minister. His successor was Judy Almore. Ygo August Donia was Prime Minister from February 1 in 2011 to April 30 2011. He is the Prime Minister with the shortest served time. Judy Almore is currently the only female Prime Minister of Lovia. Ygo A. Donia also holds the record of being the tallest Prime Minister in Lovian history, standing at 7 feet tall.Source: Ygo August Donia, tallest Prime Minister. Chapter 2: Royal Records The Royal family of Lovia has established several records: King Arthur III held the longest reign of any Lovian monarch (50 years) while his older brother; King Lucas I had the shortest reign of any Lovian monarch. King Arthur II was the youngest Lovian monarch. King Dimitri I is the only monarch to be crowned twice. Chapter 3: Interesting places In Lovia you can find many interesting places to see: Tallest buildings The 45 story Hotel North built in 2008 was Lovia's tallest building until its demolition. The First Financial Offices at 18 stories was the tallest until 2010, but has been surpassed by the 25-story Vandreck Building which currently holds the record for tallest building in the country. The First National Building (of the First National Bank was Lovia's first skyscraper (at 16 stories high) and was the tallest construction from 1923-1958. The controversial Castle Donia is Lovia's largest building is total size and area. Railway stations The Transcity Railway Station has two records: it is the largest railway station in the entire nation, by both size and activity. Neighborhoods Long Road is the largest neighborhood of Noble City and maybe of Lovia. New Town is the latest and youngest neighborhood of Noble City. It was build in 2008. The oldest neighborhood of Noble City is Trading Quarter. When it was built is unknown. There are also neighborhoods in other cities who have records. Aviation The Noble City International Airport is the largest and first airport in Lovia. The Clymene State Airport is the largest state airport in Lovia. But sometimes can it considered as a international airport. Air Lovia is the largest airline in Lovia. Chapter 4: Geography Islands Peace Island is the largest island of the Lovia Archipelago and also the most populated island. The Isle of Frisco is then the smallest island of the archipelago. The Nation Archipelago has nine islands: Seven in the Central Nation Archipelago and two in the Western Nation Archipelago. The Nation Archipelago is the archipel with the most islands. Asian Island is the most northern island. Kings Island is the most eastern island. Isle of London is the most western island and Peace Island the most southern island. Mountains The highest mountain in Lovia is the Kings' Peak at 946 meters. It's the highest mountain of Lovia and the state Kings. The highest mountain in Sylvania is Mount Emerald at 925,5 meters. Mount Emerald is also the highest mountain of Oceana because it's on the border of the states. Confucius Hill is the highest mountain in Seven at 732 meters. Rivers Beaver River is the longest river in Lovia. The river flows trough Oceana and Sylvania. The Abby is the second river of the nation and the longest of the state Kings. The Clymene Creek is the third longest river and the longest in the state Clymene. Other long rivers are the Rekachka in Seven and Bonney River in Sylvania. Chapter 6: Politics and Congress Political parties The Communist Party of Lovia (Neo-Marxist) was the largest party by membership for a while. The Local Express Party is the oldest party in the nation; Local Express Party was founded in 1889. Prime Ministers Rick Frances was Prime Minister from February 1 in 2003 to January 31 in 2007. He is the Prime Minister with the longest served time. Frances was also the first Prime Minister. His successor was Judy Almore. Ygo August Donia was Prime Minister from February 1 in 2011 to April 30 2011. He is the Prime Minister with the shortest served time. Judy Almore is currently the only female Prime Minister of Lovia. References Category:Book Category:Ramsley Family Category:Alphabet Publishers